Family Portrait
by Legacy Now
Summary: Quinn meets Beth for the first time, but will their child keep her and Puck together despite the many obstacles?


**Family Portrait**

_Chapter One_

_Through My Eyes_

* * *

_"So we both agree then. That we're not parent material."_

So many times, she swore to herself she wasn't going to see her. For so long, she tried to resist... but when Shelby showed her the picture of Puck and _their_ child together, she couldn't help but felt her heart ripple. Then the tears came...

Two years ago, she got pregnant, gave birth, tried to get her life back on track. It didn't work. She lost it. Now she was smoking behind the school grounds, skipping classes. Even dropping out of Glee. It was hard trying to build up what she tried to achieve the last two years, but it was harder to _keep_ them once she got it.

And she couldn't take it.

A hand gently squeezed her own as her eyes locked on to Puck's deep brown eyes. She felt powerless as she continued to gaze into them.

_"I'm so proud of you."_

When he said those words, he seemed so genuine. So sincere. Her insides tingled. With a smile, she exhaled the nervousness out of her system, knowing that there were going to be tears once she was introduced to her child for the first time. She did say that they were going to get custody of their child. When she said that, did she really wanted to get Noah back as well?

She went behind Finn all those years ago for him, saw Puck behind his back... and if things didn't turn out the way they were suppose to, they wouldn't be standing where they were at that moment. Did she still have feelings for him? There was Finn and Sam... but Puck was the only one who saw the true her, _knew_ the true her. And he was the only one who accepted all of her.

The door answered to the ring of the bell, and there was Shelby. Smiling, she let the two in.

"Hi, so glad you could come...!"

_"Before you see her, I just want to let you know, what you're feeling is natural, but this is the first step of being a part of Beth's life. This isn't like daycare, where you come in and only take care of her for a couple of hours, this is 24/7 commitment. This is parenthood. And I know you can do it. You got up again after you gave birth, there's no reason why you can't do it again this year. Do it. For her."_

The former cheerleader could feel the ripples inside of her grow more powerful. ... and there she was.

From tiny little infant, to big grown toddler. Blonde curly hair, and eyes the same shade of brown like her fathers... and she was hers. Puck grasped his daughter in his arms, lightly bouncing her in his embrace. He seemed so natural with his sudden parenthood as she saw a flash of his smile as he held Beth.

Her chest rippled more, not in a melancholy way, but this time she felt... warmer. She could feel herself smile as she continued to look on Puck and Beth playing around. Puck turned to look at Quinn and a slightly wider smile was on his face.

"Want to hold her?"

The last time she held her own child, it was after she gave birth. The child was much tinier back then, and she wasn't ready to be a mother. Beth was with Shelby all this time... Did she really deserve to hold her own child? The comment she gave to Shelby when she talked to her back in the school didn't make her feel too proud either.

She stammered as Puck and baby drew closer to her.

"Noah, I-I'm..."

Beth was about to fall as Noah gently placed her in Quinn's arms, and soon she was gazing, not in Puck's eyes. She was looking right back at herself.

She resembled so much of herself. The golden locks in her hair reminded her of her own hair before she cut and dyed it. Now she partially regretted warping her hair to the extreme. Moving to the couch, she placed Beth on her lap, feeling tears streaming down her face. Despite so many emotions exploding all at once inside of her, she still felt a smile coming across her lips. Beth was looking around herself with intense curiosity, but as she looked at Quinn, she wondered if her child knew she was her mother.

No one would have caught Beth when Puck handed her to Quinn if she wasn't there... and no one else would've been perfect for that role. She was needed. Beth needed her.

"Hi...!" She finally managed to say.

On the day she broke up with Finn, he told her she wasn't the tether he was connected and bounded to. Maybe Beth was the connection, that tether... which brought her back to Puck.

Perhaps Beth was her salvation, and her savior... and she might possibly bring her parents back together.

* * *

**_Note*~ _**

_Hello, all, how we doing today? ^.^ _

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is technically my first chaptered Glee story, so I hope to update this in the future with a second chapter. ^^ I need a little more time with the episodes and where the show's taking Puck and Quinn as a couple, so hang tight, but if more dust and ideas gather, I could go with this in a different direction. _

_Other than that, hope you comment/alert/fave, and have a nice day. ^.^ _

_XOXO  
_


End file.
